And Then There Were Three
by GirlyGeek
Summary: One-shot spin-off of 'Home with You'. Charley and Vinnie welcome little Jett into their family.


I hope you guys enjoy this first installment of three planned one-shot spin-offs of my 'Home with You' fic :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bike Mice or any part of the franchise (unfortunately). I do however own the OCs.

* * *

"Oh, God I'm gonna die!" Charley wailed as she gripped Vincent's hand until her knuckles matched his fur in color.

"You're not gonna die, babe," Vinnie said with a wince and slight grimace. Who knew Charley had such a strong grip? "You're doing great."

"Really?" Charley asked. "Because I don't feel great."

"You're doing just fine, Mrs. Van Wham," the red-furred doctor said as she looked up from her task. "Just remember to breath. Everything is coming along like a textbook delivery. Now, push."

Charley squeezed her eyes shut and pushed before crying out. "I don't think I can make it," she said pitifully.

"You'll make it, beautiful," Vinnie said as he brushed his wife's bangs away from her forehead and kissing it. "Just look at what you're doing. You're amazing! And just think…soon, we'll be holding little Jett. He'll be here soon."

"You're right," Charley panted. "Little Jett…just think of little Jett…!" She pushed once more.

"He's crowning!" the doctor announced. "Alright, Mrs. Van Wham, we're in what you Earthers call the home stretch. Just a few more pushes."

Despite the tension of the situation, Vincent could not stop smiling. Within a matter of moments, he would be holding his son. After months and months of waiting, he would finally be able to hold the child he and Charley had created out of love.

Love…

Love had brought the two of them here to this point, and love would see the two of them through their lives together as they created and nurtured their family. It was with that thought in mind, that Vincent nuzzled Charley's temple before kissing it. "I love you so much, Charlene," he murmured into his wife's ear.

Despite her pain and discomfort, Charley smiled at her husband and her face lit up. "And I love you, Vincent."

* * *

…_Living room…_

"Man…can you believe it?" Modo asked in amazement as he looked towards the closed door of his friends' bedroom. "Any minute now, Vinnie's gonna be a dad."

"I know, it seems so unreal," Throttle said with a chuckle as he gently but thoroughly rubbed his wife's feet which were currently resting on his lap. "Motormouth is the first of us to be a dad…I can't believe it."

Despite his outward good humor, Throttle was terrified. Since her conception had occurred around the same time as Charley's, Rally was due to go into labor at any time. For the past week, Throttle had never once left his wife's side for scarcely longer than a minute, and no request was too great for him. If Rally needed her feet or back rubbed, Throttle readily performed the task with a gentle hand and loving smile—anything to make his heavily pregnant wife comfortable.

While outwardly calm for the sake of his wife, the tawny-furred Martian was a nervous wreck!

"Oh, be nice, you two," Reina said with a light swat to her husband's arm. "Vinnie's going to be a great dad."

"Yeah, and the poor guy's nervous enough as it is," Rally said before moaning softly as Throttle found a particularly sore spot on her foot. "Remind me to thank your mom again for watching Tessa on such short notice," Rally said to Modo with a smile. "I didn't really think a waiting room kind of environment would be much fun for her."

"Don't worry about it, Rally-girl," the gentle giant said with a smile. "Mama just loves spendin' time with that li'l half-pint."

"And so do we," Reina said with a smile. "So don't worry about a thing when you finally give birth, okay? Between the three of us, we'll keep the little munchkin occupied while you and Throttle are settling in with Tyler."

"Not too much though," Rally said worriedly. "I don't want her feeling isolated or neglected…or like she's not really part of our family."

Tessa had come so far in the past few months. She was relaxed around Throttle now and called him 'daddy' without hesitation. While it was obvious that she still missed her birth father, the small child had adapted to her new life and was for the most part happy. Rally would hate for all that progress to be undone because of a major change in Tessa's environment and a definite shift in the attention she received from her adoptive parents.

"I know you don't, angel, and neither do I," Throttle said soothingly as he gently began massaging his wife's calves. "But you know you're not gonna be able to spend as much time with her as before…at least not right away." He gazed at Rally lovingly from behind his shades. "She won't feel neglected, I promise. I'm gonna try my best to be there for the three of you," he said with a smile.

"We'll all help each other out," Modo said. "Can't have you trying ta do everything alone, bro. You'll kill yourself." He moved and knelt in front of Rally before gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Rally…we'll make sure Tessa feels like she's every bit a part of the family."

Rally smiled and reached out to fondly rest a hand against Modo's cheek. "Thank you so much."

It was then that the door opened and a black-furred nurse stuck her head out with a smile. "You can come in now."

"Is my sister okay?" Rally asked as Throttle helped her to her feet and steadied her. Her balance had been off for the past few days.

The nurse nodded and her smile grew. "She's just fine, Mrs. Thorneboy. Both mama and the baby are fine, and daddy's so proud he could burst."

"Yeah, that sounds like Vinnie," Throttle said with a grin as he gently escorted his heavily pregnant wife into the room. "Hey Motormouth, I hear you just had a baby," he said by way of greeting.

"You heard right, bro," Vinnie said with a wide grin as he looked up from gazing down at his son who was quietly cooing in Charley's arms. "C'mere and meet the first of the next generation of biker mice bros."

The group quietly made their way forward and gathered around the bed to peer down at the small bundle in Charley's arms.

"Oh, sis, he's beautiful," Rally said with a smile as she took in the site of her white-furred nephew with soft, auburn curls. Jett's ears were smaller than those of a full-blooded Martian mouse, and his snout was shorter almost to the point of having a human nose, but he still looked very much like his father, and when he opened his eyes to gaze up at his parents, it was green eyes that Rally saw peering up at them. "He's got your eyes," she said as she gently brushed the hair from her sister's forehead.

"Oh, he's so adorable," Reina squealed softly as she hugged Modo's arm.

"Of course he is," Vinnie said proudly with a wide grin. "Just look who he's got for a dad."

Modo rolled his eye before smiling down at a tired-looking Charley. "Congratulations, Charley-girl."

"Thanks, big guy," Charley said with a smile. "Thanks all of you," she added as she looked to Rally, Throttle and Reina. "I just know that Jett will know nothing but love from all his crazy aunts and uncles,"

"You got that right," Reina said with a cheeky grin. "Prepare to be spoiled rotten, kiddo."

Throttle grinned and gently hugged his wife as he peered down at his nephew. "Ya did good, you two."

"And just think kiddo," Vinnie said with a smile as he peered down at his son and lightly brushed a finger over his cheek. "Soon you're gonna have a new playmate," he said as he shifted his gaze to Rally and Throttle.

Throttle slowly let out a breath. "This is gonna be one helluva ride," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Modo moved to his friend's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah it will, bro…but we're gonna be there for each other every step of the way. We're a family, and that's what families do," he said with a smile.

Reina smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Yeah," Throttle said with a smile. "You're right," he said before gently brushing a hand over his nephew's curls. "Welcome to the family kiddo.


End file.
